


Detention Duty

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Humor, Out of Character, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Professors, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: It's always the pranks that start out harmless that end in someone getting in trouble when outsiders get involved.





	Detention Duty

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hermione's Haven hosted the monthly Roll-A-Drabble this past weekend and we had the theme of Crack Fics. Our goal was to roll 3 dice. One for who to pair Hermione with and the other two for tropes. This could have been a disaster or a miracle. I'm not sure which this is.
> 
> My prompt was Severus Snape, Marriage Law and Confessions. Please don't hate me if I royally screwed something up in all of this. I'm all too aware of the fact that Snape comes across as a little or more OOC, but I personally think the fic is kinda funny.
> 
> This little drabble was beta read by the wonderful GaeilgeRua. She's a life saver when it comes to needing a beta.
> 
> Title: Detention Duty  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Sevmione  
> Summary: It's always the pranks that start out harmless that end in someone getting in trouble when outsiders get involved.
> 
> Check me out on social media if you enjoy my writing style! I hang out under my penname all over the place.
> 
> Hopefully I didn't screw things up to badly! Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

"What is this?"

He turned slowly toward the sound of the angry voice that had appeared in the doorframe of the dungeons. As he turned, he was met by the heated gaze of one of the newest Professors to begin their teaching careers at Hogwarts and who also happened to be a former student.

"Ms. Granger," he said, forcing a smile to appear on his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit so early this morning?"

"What is this?" she asked again, shoving the paper she was holding into his chest. She narrowed her eyes as she waited for him to take it from her. "And it's  _Professor_ Granger now. I'm no longer your student."

As he reached for the paper between them, their skin brushed against one another briefly. Quickly, Hermione pulled her hand away and averted her gaze to the floor as her skin flushed momentarily. Once she had regained her composure, she crossed her arms over her chest and met his stare.

"My apologies," he replied, lifting the paper to where he could better see it. Taking a deep breath, he began to skim over the writing on the paper. After a few seconds of reading, he dropped the paper from in front of his face and brushed past the curly haired woman standing in front of him with her foot tapping rapidly.

"Where are you going?" he heard her call after him as he made his way out of the dungeon and up the stairs toward the main hall. Brushing her question aside, he knew that this needed to be dealt with quickly and quietly before anyone caught wind of the situation.

This had to be some kind of sick joke. The Minister of Magic would never set down such a decree, or if he did, surely the Headmistress wouldn't have agreed to it. Either way, this situation needed to be handled before the piece of paper in his hands landed in the hands of the wrong person.

"Severus Snape!" she bellowed, storming after him along the corridors. She was not in the mood to play games and she needed to know why that piece of paper even existed in the first place. In the back of her mind, she hoped that it was just a childish prank that one of their mutual students opted to play on them.

Snape glanced back at her over his shoulder and shook his head as he hurried along toward the Headmistress's office. Luck was on his side when he noticed Minerva reaching for the door to open it. A rare smile appeared on his face as he quickened his step to catch up with her.

"Headmistress," he called, causing her to turn in his direction. She furrowed her brow at him, but smile nonetheless as she waited for him to reach the door. "Can you spare a moment of your time to discuss something?"

"Certainly, Severus," she replied, nodding her head slowly and ushering him inside. "May I ask why Professor Granger is chasing you down the corridor?"

"This," he said, handing over the piece of paper in his hands, "should explain the chase. If not, I'm sure I will be able to explain it momentarily."

Following Severus into her office, Minerva pulled the door closed behind them, only to be stopped just before it clicked shut when she felt a pull in the opposite direction. Minerva looked back over her shoulder and noticed Hermione standing on the other side of the door.

"Go on ahead, Severus. I'll be right there." She turned back to the door and let go of the handle, allowing Hermione to pull it open. Minerva smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, crumpling the paper that Severus had given her as she had done so. "Hermione, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Holding up a finger, Hermione leaned forward and took a deep breath, placing a tender hand on her side. "I. Need. To. Talk. To. Professor. Snape," she said, taking a deep breath between each word.

"Are you alright, dear?" Minerva asked, placing a gentle hand on her former student's shoulder as she kept a mindful eye on her breathing. "Do I need to call Madam Pomfrey?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine. Just a tad bit out of shape."

"Ah I see," Minerva said, nodding her head up and down. "After Severus and I have spoken, I will tell him to seek you out."

"Headmistress," Hermione began, but closed her mouth quickly when Minerva shook her head.

"Whatever you need to speak with him can obviously wait since he sought me out."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll just wait for him out here then," Hermione said, hanging her head in defeat as she took a seat on the bench. She flinched when she heard the door close beside her. This was going to be a mess to explain now that he had gone to Minerva. She was about to be in a world of trouble.

. . . . . . . .

"Please explain to me why Professor Granger was chasing you down the corridor and insisted I let her speak to you before I had a chance to speak with you myself." Minerva walked around the chair Severus was currently sitting and took a seat at her desk as she waited for an answer.

"Did you read over the paper that I handed you before?" Severus asked, furrowing his brow slightly.

"I was going to give you a chance to explain before I read this," she said, placing the piece of paper on her desk. "But I guess I need to read it now."

Slowly she unfold the paper and her eyes skimmed over the words on the page. Reaching the bottom of the paper, she slowly lifted her eyes to meet Severus's. "What is this, Severus?"

"A Marriage Law announcement," he replied coldly. "I was hoping that maybe you'd be able to explain what was going on."

"I was under the impression that all Marriage Law arrangements had been nullified and no more were to be issued," Minerva said, skimming the document once more.

"I was under a similar impression," Severus admitted. "However, then I saw your signature at the bottom of the parchment and became concerned."

"I assure you, Severus, that is not my signature."

"Then who?"

"I did," a voice admitted from behind them.

Minerva looked past Severus's shoulder, as he turned to look toward the voice. Neither one could believe who they saw standing behind them. They slowly stood from their chairs, and Minerva walked around her desk and stood beside Severus as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Professor Granger, do you care to explain what exactly is going on?" Minerva shook her head as she watched the young professor open and close her mouth a few times as she thought about her response to the relatively simple question. "We're waiting, Professor."

"I thought it would be a harmless prank. I didn't expect him to come running straight to you the second I handed him the paper. Honestly, I think it was a bit of an overreaction," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Obviously, it wasn't has harmless as you intended," Minerva said, shaking her head. "However, since no one else was involved in this mess, besides the three of us, I will leave this to the two of you to handle who has earned detention duty."

. . . . . . . .

"I can't believe you ran straight to Minerva with that parchment," Hermione said, shaking her head as she hung up her dress robes in her office. "Didn't you know it was a fake?"

"Honestly?" Severus asked, following suit as he hung up his robes alongside her's.

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes at his question, and nodded her head quickly.

"I knew," he replied with a smile, closing the distance between them as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Then why didn't you confess your involvement in her office?" she grumbled, narrowing her gaze at him before resting her forehead against his.

"Because I didn't want detention duty," he replied, pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
